


первая

by papuzhek



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Romance, laps lock, yoshiruby middle birthday
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27026965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papuzhek/pseuds/papuzhek
Summary: у йошико и руби на носу первая годовщина, вот только как отметить? с этим вопросом йошико направилась к йоу и начинает готовиться ко дню Х.17/08/2020
Relationships: Kurosawa Ruby/Tsushima Yoshiko, Sakurauchi Riko/Watanabe You
Kudos: 2





	первая

— ну вот как???

— йошико-чан, успокойся, пожалуйста…

йошико стукнула себя пару раз головой о стол. что ей делать? уже буквально завтра первая, — к слову важная, — годовщина её отношений с руби, а у неё нет идей, как отметить это. ладно, будем честны, она не представляет, что вообще надо делать. именно поэтому она решила, что реально в этой ситуации поможет её сенпай и, по совместительству, подруга со старшей школы ватанабе йоу. вот она как раз сидела напротив и (пока что) безуспешно пыталась успокоить йошико.

— ну правда, йоу, как? я не понимаю-ю-ю-ю! — проскулила девушка, растягиваясь по своему столику в комнате. — вот скажи, как вы с рири отмечали свою первую годовщину? вы же недавно отметили какую там… пятую?????

йоу безнадежно улыбнулась и сделала глубокий вдох.

— ну во-первых, мы отметили только _вторую_ , — йоу смахнула капельку со лба — август всё ещё довольно жаркий. — а во-вторых, _рико ведь просила не называть её «рири»_.

йошико в недоумении посмотрела на йоу, глазами говоря, мол, _«но ведь её здесь нет, правильно?»_. йоу пришлось ответить, вот только взглядом тут не обойдешься:

— даже если её тут нет, всё равно, йошико-чан.

— я йохане!!!

собеседница просто хихикнула, но всё же решила немного покопаться в памяти и вспомнить, как они они отмечали первый год. на ум пришла очень интересная идея, которую тогда осуществила её девушка.

— знаешь, попробуй повторить первое свидание.

—…в смысле повторить? — йошико захлопала глазами, пытаясь понять, что имеет ввиду её сенпай. повторить первое свидание… как его можно повторить, если оно _«первое»_? оно уже не первое уж точно.

— в прямом. — йоу уселась поудобнее на подушке, любезно (на самом деле в некой истерике) предложенной хозяйкой комнаты. — год назад рико провела меня по тому же маршруту, по которому мы гуляли на первом свидании.

йошико с интересом потянулась ближе к йоу.

— а… зачем…?

— хе-хе-хе, ну такая была задумка у рико. — рассмеялась девушка с пепельно-русыми волосами, с ещё большей улыбкой вспоминая тот день. — как она потом рассказала, она хотела взглянуть на нас в уже немного другом свете. в первый раз мы были неуверенными дурачками, такими неловкими и очень нервничающими, а когда повторили — мы были увереннее и успели за день больше, чем в первый раз. — йоу отвела взгляд и смущённо почесала за шеей. — _даже больше, чем планировали,_ аха-ха-ха…

_«повторить первое свидание?.._ — йошико напрягла голову, анализируя, что сказала только что йоу. — _хм…»_

да чтоб проклята была память великой йохане, потому что вспомнить, что было год назад, довольно трудно. из мыслей её вытянули щелчки пальцами перед глазами.

— земля к йохане-чан, приём, вернитесь на землю.

— я йошико! — выпалила йошико, а в следующую секунду поняла, что сказала. — то есть йохане! — чёрт, запуталась! — а-а-а-аргх, короче!!!

и вновь смех подруги. ладно, шутки шутками, вернёмся к делу.

— ладно, ладно, давай так: каким было ваше первое свидание? — спросила напрямую старшая девушка. — от этого с тобой и будем отталкиваться. — йоу достала записную книжку из внутреннего кармана джинсовки. — рассказывай.

*******

«ва-а-а-а, вроде теперь всё готово.»

с этой мыслью йошико в очередной раз осмотрела комнату, превратившуюся в так называемую крепость: специально для неё она утащила пару пододеяльников из родительского шкафа и взяла швабру с метлой, чтобы сделать «опоры». эти самые палки она поставила рядом с ножками кровати, тем самым удлиняя их для того, что потом навешать украденные тряпки и сделать подобие крыши и завесы. также пришлось попыхтеть над поиском удлинителя, чтобы умудриться включить и гирлянду, опять же беспощадно подрезанную из коробки с новогодними игрушками, и телевизор, чтобы посмотреть фильм, и ноутбук, чтобы с него проецировать кино на телевизор, да ещё и чтобы было место на случай разрядки телефонов.

наверное, йошико впервые всё продумывала до таких мелочей.

далее, рядышком она поставила свой столик напротив «цитадели», на котором расположились всякие вкусности, которые любили йошико и руби. в этот день великая йохане должна наконец оправдать своё «громкое» имя и поразить главного маленького демона.

_«поехать на велосипеде? а то как-то на автобусе, ну… такое себе…»_

ой зря, ой зря.

_«решено.»_

  
（ ⸝⸝⸝ᵕ ᵕ⸝⸝⸝ ）

Вы:  
хей (16:39)

пс (16:39)

хей (16:39)

хеееей (16:40)

my demon🖤:  
Что? (16:40)

Вы:  
ну (16:40)

типа (16:40)

за тобой заехать? (16:41)

сегодня элитный транспорт, ага))))))) (16:41)

my demon🖤:  
Ох, ну раз так (16:42)

Было бы неплохо, учитывая, что на улице не внушающие доверия тучки (16:42)

Вы:  
ты чё (16:42)

ты на парах учиться должна алё!!!!!! (16:42)

my demon🖤:  
Ахахаха (16:44)

И кто мне это говорит, интересно) (16:44)

Через сколько ты будешь? (16:44)

Вы:  
э (16:44)

ну (16:44)

минут через 15??? (16:44)

как карта ляжет (16:45)

вот только давай без твоего, а как я лягу ((((16:45) 

my demon🖤:  
Ну ладно (16:45)

Жду тебя💘 (16:45)

Вы:  
🖤

_«так, где был этот велик…»_

*******

_— давай-давай, не хотелось бы, чтобы ты завтра слегла с температурой, горе луковое на велосипеде._

_— ну я же хотела как лучше!!!_

_— да-да, сколько раз ты уже это сказала?_

хотела как лучше, а получилось как всегда — и под дождь попали, и с велосипеда упали. красота, как бы сказала мама йошико. и ладно, если бы за этот день это происшествие было бы единственным, так нет же — пока влюбленные смотрели фильм, о котором йошико услышала от ханамару, «опоры» свалились и пододеяльники упали прямо на голову девушкам. руби посмеялась после всего произошедшего с ними сегодня, но заметила, что на лице у йошико была откровенная фрустрация.

— йошико-чан?

— ну вот, опять, — девушка вздохнула, выпутываясь из тряпочного плена. — хотела как лучше, а получилось как всегда. что ж за напасть-то такая…

— ты про что? — руби встревоженно посмотрела на свою девушку, придвигаясь к ней поближе.

— про годовщину. — пробурчала падший ангел _(уже, похоже, падшая во всех смыслах)_ , упираясь лбом в свои колени. — вернее, про её неудачу.

руби продолжала молча смотреть.

— я пыталась как лучше, чтобы без всяких форс-мажоров, чтобы как тогда, год назад… а в итоге я опять всё запорола. — йошико отвернулась и тяжело выдохнула.

— ну вообще-то всё получилось очень даже неплохо, йошико-чан. — руби приобняла девушку за плечи, а свободной рукой похлопала её по головке. — давно не было приключений.

— приключений…?

руби улыбнулась. затем потянулась к йошико и оставила мягкий поцелуй на её щеке. ой, кажется она оставила ей немного помады, хотя, она скорее всего будет им гордиться. йошико такая йошико, как любит говорить руби после того, как ее любимая вновь вляпается во что-то.

— да. просто подумай, когда мы в последний раз попадали под ливень? или падали с велосипеда? или вообще, падала ли на нас построенная нами «крепость»? — йошико посмотрела на руби с задумчивым лицом. — так что давай, прекращай печаль, сейчас всё отстроим по новой и продолжим наслаждаться праздником.♡

«куда ведут мечты» оказался интересным фильмом, но любимой частью для руби было наблюдать, как йошико пытается отрицать, что пустила слёзы, ну и просто обниматься в мягкой кровати, на согретых телами подушках и вжиматься в шею.

_**♪ «верное имя откроет дверь** _   
_**в сердце сверкающей пустоты** _   
_**радость моя, ты мне поверь** _   
_**никто не верил в меня более, чем ты** _   
_**более, чем ты» ♪** _

**Author's Note:**

> отрывок из песни мельницы "радость моя".


End file.
